Doomsday Rewrite
by ReenaKanda
Summary: The new version of an old story I wrote. Based in the Blue Exorcist world for the most part except a few flashbacks (May change). Rated T for violence and language. Post FMAB. Based in the manga world of BE.


**A/N**

**Rewriting this has been bugging me for a while now. Let me know if you have any plot ideas. I promise the chapters will be longer than 400 words as they previously were. The plot has drastically changed as well but sections will relate. If anyone wishes to use the original plot let me know and I will send it to you.**

**Prologue**

_My sister and I stood at the gate, the sunset to our backs as it began to open revealing black hands reaching for us. We struggled until we saw it was pointless, knowledge flooded our brains, knowledge about alchemy, magic and a world with a tyrant ruler where we would soon be sent. The world no longer saw the spark of hope, they saw children who could and sent them away so they wouldn't be in danger, but that didn't stop the ruler for injuring and killing them, no matter what, anyone who went against their ruler would pay, with their lives._

"Sister?" I heard a quiet voice whisper. It brought me back to where we were, True Cross Academy. The school where exorcists secretly trained and where only the rich or the geniuses went. I smirked and we passed through the doors up to the office of the headmaster, Mephisto Pheles. My tail was hidden, my sword on my back. We had become demons on our way through the gate, daughters of Satan technically.

We were about to knock when the door opened revealing a bored Mephisto, "Finally, get in here so I can give your schedules and show you to your dorm. Lily and I were going to share a room, being children of a demon god could send any one after you.

We entered the room and turned to thank Mephisto and found him gone. We carried our few bags and set them down before we flipped on the lights. It was a simple room, with nothing but two beds, two desks, and a couple end tables. I clapped my hands and the dust disappeared into the air before returning to my transmutation and becoming a small, working alarm clock… that was shaped like a small black bear cub. Lily peered over my shoulder and squealed in delight, she had been begging me for a small clock identical to this one for months, "One small problem, we still need batteries…"

She held the little clock in her hands happily before sprinting towards the door, "If I'm not mistaken you're hungry. Right sis?" After she mentioned food, my stomach growled an affirmative and we laughed as we walked down the stairs to the dorm cafeteria.

When we made it two boys were sitting there arguing about something involving one of them being under constant supervision, "Dammit Yukio I'm not a little kid anymore, I don't need a babysitter!" We stood there awkwardly until the boys noticed us, "Um… who are they?" The boy asked.

My sister spoke, "My name is Lily Elric and this is my older sister Reena." I cringed but left it, after all it was too late to do anything now. I began to look at the various foods while my sister chatted with the boys.

I didn't speak just stared at all the food until I saw the prices at which I flinched. They were ridiculous, I sighed before grabbing my sister and pulling her to the side, "You shouldn't be telling people our real names, if we're looked up someone could figure out we don't belong here. Also we are gonna need food, we can't afford these prices." I looked at the boys who were in a similar predicament, "We should go to the supermarket, that way I can at least transmute something unless there's a cook in the dorms. We still need foods for lunches though…"

An hour later found us at a checkout at the True Cross supermarket. On our way back to the dorms a little dog with a pink bow stopped us and handed us each two keys, then, it spoke, "Use them on any door, the gold one leads to the cram school where you will study exorcism, the bronze one leads to your dorm." The little dog disappeared in a puff of smoke before we discreetly found ourselves a door to get back. We appeared right away in our room before putting everything in the small fridge and heading to class at the cram school. We stopped at the door and opened it carefully finding only a few people inside, including the whiney boy from earlier. We went to the very back and sat down, pulling up our hoods as well before anyone could notice our ears.

The teacher came in and I was slightly surprised, he looked about sixteen and was with the whiney boy from earlier, his name was Yukio if I remembered right… He introduced himself and the rest of the class who been here since school had started. He asked if we could already see the demons and we both nodded, not trusting ourselves to speak. I opened my textbook followed by an alchemy book in front of it. Okumura taught the lesson as I studied for a way back home to Amestris and way to get rid of the evidence that we were anything but human. After passing through the gate all we had were a couple books that had been in the bag beside us when we did the transmutation. I had grabbed it on our way through and it was all we had left except the clothes that had been on our back from our world. I smiled as I lost myself in my notes from the night we did the forbidden, I didn't understand why the rebound had sent us to another world when we tried to bring back our parents…

**TBC**

**Thank you for reading this far. This will be the first section introducing two of my three (could change) OC's. I would welcome OC's with a loving embrace and flames will be used for my OC's lonely campfire. Please leave a review! Criticism is more than welcome!**

**Thanks**

**ReenaKanda**


End file.
